Benicio Del Toro
Benicio Del Toro (1967 - ) Deaths in Film *''Licence to Kill'' (1989)' Dario: Knocked into a cocaine-processing machine when Timothy Dalton grabs his foot and pulls him down, after Benicio is shot by Carey Lowell. (Thanks to Robert, Todd, Twyla & Sean) *'''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery (1992) [Alvaro Harana]: Stabbed to death. (Thanks to Neyda)'' *''China Moon ''(1994) ''['Lamar Dickey'']: Shot to death. (Thanks to Neyda) *The Usual Suspects (1995)' [Fred Fenster]: Shot to death (off-screen) by "Keyser Soze"; his body is shown afterwards when his cohorts discover him. (Thanks to Raven and Neyda) *''The Fan (1996) '[''Juan Primo]: Stabbed to death by Robert De Niro in a sauna. (Thanks to Neyda) *The Funeral' '(1996)' [''Gaspare]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Christopher Walken's men. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Snatch'' (Snatch: Pigs and Diamonds) (2000) [Franky Four Fingers]: Shot in the head by Rade Serbedzija (through a tea cozy) while Benicio is tied to a chair. (Thanks to Neyda, Tal and Amanda) *'The Way of the Gun (2000) 'Longbaugh: Bleeds to death (off-screen) after being shot by James Caan and left for dead with Ryan Phillipe in the desert. *''The Pledge '' (2001) '[''Toby Jay Wadenah]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. (Thanks to Neyda) *The Hunted '(2003)' [''Aaron Hallam]: Stabbed in the stomach in a knife-fight with Tommy Lee Jones. (Thanks to Neyda, Robert and Tal) *'''''Sin City (2005) [Jackie Boy]: Throat slashed (almost decapitating him) with a katana by Devon Aoki, on top of having his hand cut off, and getting the barrel of his gun driven into his forehead when he attempts to fire it after Devon blocks the barrel. His body is shown again afterwards sitting next to Clive Owen in the car while Clive drives to get rid of the body in the tar pits, with Clive having an imaginary conversation with Benicio the whole time. His severed head is later shown after mercenaries cut it off to present as proof of his death. (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Che: Part Two'' (Che: Guerrilla) (2008) [Ernesto 'Che' Guevara]: Executed by a firing squad; his body is then loaded into a helicopter and carried off. (Thanks to Nilescu and Tommy) *''The Wolfman'' (2010) [Lawrence Talbot]: Shot in the chest with a silver bullet by Emily Blunt while Benicio is in his werewolf form; he dies shortly after changing back to his human form. (Thanks to Warren, Vegeta, Cody, and Tommy) *''Savages'' (2012) [Lado]: Shot to death by Blake Lively, on top of having been shot repeatedly by snipers. This turns out to be an elaborate fantasy in Blake's mind; he survives the movie in reality. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Ambiguous death scenes